


My Sweet Prince (I'm his Scholar)

by ShyCourage



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: M/M, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are the same person, What am I doing, Wittenberg days, who an I trying to kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: Hamlet runs into Horatio, nobody can tell Guildenstern and Rosencrantz apart (not even me), and physics classes might be skipped.





	1. Snow, Tuesdays, and physics lectures? No thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life? I don't know. This was written at two in the morning, and I should probably get some sleep.

It started on a windy, cold, winter Tuesday. It is generally agreed that Tuesdays are days not worth looking forward to, but, in Horatio's humble opinion, the winter ones were some of the worst. On this particular day, he was not only late to his first class, but the snow was deep enough to reach his knees.

Realizing that, while keeping this pace, he would be beyond late and into the deep depths of his physics lecture, he began attempting to run, paying more attention to his feet than to where he was going. He made it to the door without incident and thanked his lucky stars for it.

Just as he was going to enter the building, the door opened in front of him, and out came a short blond boy, running whilst laughing over his shoulder at a friend. Horatio, the poor boy, didn’t know what hit him. The boy ran into him, and both tumbled into the snow.

“Oi, little Hammy, what’s the problem?”

Horatio lifted his head up enough to see two men, one with shoulder-length caramel blonde hair and deep brown eyes, and the other with platinum blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, held in place with a light blue bow, blue eyes, and absolutely covered in freckles.

“Yeah, Ham, and- Oh!” The brown-eyed one caught sight of Horatio, and Horatio finally could place them.

“Excuse me, sirs, but would you two happen to be, um, Guildencrantz and Rosenstern?”

“You’re a might off, there,” said the freckled one. “I’m Guildenstern, and that’s Rosencrantz.”

The one with caramel blonde hair turned to his friend. “Nope, you’re confused, I’m Guildenstern and you’re Rosencrantz.”

“Well, then, just ignore the person who is still laying on top of you, why don't you, and I’ll just get off without so much as a ‘sorry’, then,” grumbled the small person on top of Horatio. He stood, and Horatio could have sworn that he knew him from somewhere, he just couldn’t place where.

“Um, I’m sorry, but I do believe that I know you from somewhere. You two,” Horatio pointed at Guildenstern and Rosencrantz, “I know from our shared philosophy class, as you tend to be quite the class clowns, but… I’m sorry, but I just can’t quite place you from anywhere.” As he was speaking, Horatio stood, fixed his glasses, and began brushing snow off of himself.

The boy huffed in annoyance. “I’ll not give one my name if said one is able to identify those fools,” he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, “but is unable to identify the one person most well known among everyone else.”

As Guildenstern laughed, Rosencrantz rolled his eyes at the little blond boy. Neither seemed phased in the least at being called fools and seemed instead to take it as a compliment.

“But,” the boy continued, “if you must know, I am Hamlet.”

Horatio spluttered at that. “You’re… you’re Hamlet? The crowned prince of Denmark Hamlet?”

“That’s what I said, is it not? Now, don’t you have a class to be attending right now?”

Horatio realized that his lecture would’ve been near over by now, so he told Hamlet that he didn’t, deciding to tell his professor that he couldn’t make it through the snow.

“Well, then, why don’t you join us three for a bite to eat, and give me a chance to meet the guy that I literally ran into, hm?”


	2. Hamlet realizes that he has feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamlet and Horatio talk about Patroclus and Achilles, which turns into Hamlet telling Horatio that he's gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no idea what I'm doing. Here's the rest of this thing, though.

Three months passed, during which Horatio and Hamlet became close friends. Horatio learned that Hamlet met Rosencrantz and Guildenstern while they were children, and, eventually, was privileged enough to be the first told of their relationship, which was still going strong. He also found out that Hamlet was no boy, instead, he was a mere three months younger than Horatio.

In turn, Hamlet learned that Horatio was the illegitimate child and only heir of a nobleman, who sent him to college in hopes that an education would somehow cancel out Horatio’s being illegitimate, and that Horatio, as much of a pure scholar as he seemed, secretly enjoyed a good love story.

The two were almost as close as Guildenstern and Rosencrantz. Hamlet had even offered to allow Horatio to share his room, which was an offer gladly accepted.

One day, they were both lying in their beds, Horatio reading and Hamlet attempting to study, when Hamlet let out an aggravated sigh. 

“What is it, my prince?”

Hamlet rolled over so he was facing Horatio, an aggrieved look on his face. “Listen, I know you’re not against men liking men, that’s evident by how you took the news of Gil and Ros, but I’m trusting you share this with none aside from us. I’m studying the Iliad, as you can plainly see. So, and hear me out here, Patroclus and Achilles were absolutely a couple.”

Horatio nodded. “The translations are incorrect, and only to discredit their relationship, if you were to translate it word for word, you would find that the two were in a romantic relationship.”

Hamlet nodded, seeming pleased that Horatio agreed with him on the matter. “So I’ve heard. The only thing that I can’t say I’m too pleased with is that this knowledge makes Patroclus’s death so much worse than it would’ve been otherwise.”

Horatio frowned. “It does. It also makes Achilles’ reaction that much more… well, it really wouldn’t make it acceptable, nothing could, but it makes it more understandable.”

Hamlet sighed, again. “If the one I love were to be taken in a manner so cruelly, then I do believe I would react in a way similar to that.”

This was news to Horatio. “You’re dating someone?” He knew that he should be happy that the man who had so quickly become his best friend was with someone, but he couldn’t help to feel a little jealous. Horatio had come to terms with his crush on Hamlet about a month before, but he knew that this would happen.

“No,” Hamlet said, rolling to face away from Horatio and to get back to his reading.

“Oh. Well, I’m sure that whoever it is would say yes, were you to ask them out. I can’t think of one girl who wouldn’t love to be with you.”

Hamlet’s whole body tensed, at that. “I’m sure I can think of one person who would say no, regardless of who I am, and for a very good reason. When I met this person, I promised myself that I wouldn’t think of them like this, because anyone who puts themselves in a relationship with me ends up getting hurt. Ask Ros. And while you’re at it, ask Guil, too.”

“Both of them?”

“At the same time. The two are joined at the hip, and that doesn’t change, even when someone else walks into their relationship. We still are friends, of course, but I’m surprised they still put up with me.”

“Just because one relationship went bad-”

“One? Just one? Please, Horatio, this has been happening since I was young enough that I probably shouldn’t have been with anyone.”

Horatio winced. “Well, maybe that will change this time, hm?”

“Also, the person I happen to like is male, and I very much doubt that he would say yes to me.”

“I would,” Horatio muttered.

Hamlet turned so he was positioned in a way that, while his legs remained facing the wall, his torso, propped up on an elbow, was facing Horatio. “Wait. What was that? What did you just say?”

“That your luck in relationships might change this time, what else?”

“No, after that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, m’lord.”

“Yes, Horatio, you know very well. You only call me ‘my lord’ when we are around other people and when you’re lying.”

“Fine, then, I said that I would say yes to being in a relationship with you, Hamlet, and I know that you heard me the first time.”

Hamlet’s eyes widened. “My sole question is how you knew that you are the one that I would kill for.”

It took Horatio a moment to process what he was just told, and, when he did, he could only point at himself and raise an eyebrow, unable to form a single word. Hamlet nodded at him, and then flopped onto his bed, buried his face in his pillow, and screamed. 

Horatio laughed his gentle, soft laugh, and came over to sit next to the screaming prince. “I wasn’t lying, Hamlet, when I said that I would date you. Now the question is if you’ll date me?”

Hamlet looked up at him and nodded, speechless, for once. Horatio smiled at him and brushed a piece of hair out of his face. “My sweet prince. You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to call you that.”

“That makes you my scholar.”

“You’re surrounded by scholars. I have to say that I’m happy you chose me.”

Hamlet smiled, a genuine smile, not the same one as normal, no, those are either completely faked or hold maliciousness just beneath the surface. This was sweet, happy, the way that he looked when he ran into Horatio, that winter Tuesday. 

“Would you mind if I… um… may I kiss you?” Horatio, Hamlet decided, was adorable when he bit his lower lip. Hamlet’s smile widened by a fraction as he nodded.

As Horatio leaned in to kiss Hamlet, he figured that he didn’t mind Tuesdays at all. He particularly liked the winter ones, because you could never tell what might happen on one.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is an unbeated mess. Sorry, folks, but I'm sure ya'll can put up with it.


End file.
